A Chance of Fate
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Matsubura Kaoru has never ever had been touched by a guy at all and most certainly never had a boyfriend. She has no sex appeal, manners of a chimpanzee, and doesn't act cute or girly at all. She's actually a closet 'girly girl' who secretly wishes to be held in a boys arms when it rains. So what happens when she's gotten into another fight? Find out in A Chance of Fate!
1. Prologue

**Kaoru's P.O.V. **

"Take this you mother BEEP" I shouted as I grabbed this guy's shoulder and threw him over his back.

_Hey there, I'm Matsubura Kaoru, but you guys can just call me Kaoru._

"Who the BEEP do you think you are going around mugging someone younger than you" I scream out in frustration and then get on top of the guy and punched him in the jaw.

_I am now 16 years old and pretty much hold the record of being 'untouched' by a guy; which means no physical contact with a guy what-so-ever unless of course it means my fist hitting their face hard._

He then overpowered me and jumped back up onto his feet and then gave me a blow to my gut. I winced in pain, but went right for an opening to kick him in the soft spot.

_Most people would think I prefer it that way since I'm a tomboy and pretty much kill a guy once I start a fight with one of them._

He doubled over, but got upright and punched me continuously leaving me to continue to block all of his sloppy hits waiting for a single opening to knock him out.

_You see I've always wanted to have a boyfriend, but I often scare them away; I also have those stupid girly thoughts where I want to be kissed in the rain. I'm a girl with crazy hormones too you know._

"This is getting tiresome" I say already getting sick of his horrible fighting skills and pressed my foot hard against his with enough pressure to make him jump on one foot with his hands cradling his foot that I had smashed; which he was now doing.

_So if you ever did believe I was the kinda girl who had never ever wanted to be held in a guy's arms before._

"And this is for hitting a girl" I said kissing my knuckles before I delivered the decisive blow to his face and smiled as he laid in defeat. Sure I would come out of the fight with a few cuts and bruises, but justice had one once again just like it always does.

_You're dead wrong._

* * *

**Cosmic: **That was fun to write and if you think I should continue this story let me know in your reviews pretty please ^^

**P to the S: **To anyone who doesn't know what Crown, Dreamer, sometimes Eve, and as well a myself name the RRB here's the list

Brick: Kaito

Butch: Shiro

Boomer: Rike


	2. A Stupid Wish for Something to Happen

** Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"That was so amazing!" My friend Momoko shouted throwing her hands up into the air and looked to me her eyes sparkling in admiration. "You were like a superhero out there, it was so cool" she gushed and I rolled my eyes. She often gets like that when she feels the adrenaline of one of my fights, truth is she only plays number one fan when I fight for justice. I mean when we were younger she was even more horrible to deal with… there was often one thought running through her mind _'boys, boys, boys, boys candy, boys'_ well, make that two.

But now the boy crazed, sugar hyped has turned into a now mature girl in shape and mind. All the guys she had flaunted over in middle school now act like slobbering dogs around her. There was only one thing that stuck to her like glue since middle school "and when you gave him that punch, oh my gosh I still have goose bumps see" she said displaying her arm. Which was her love a crime fighting super heroes.

"Momoko, I think you need to cut down on those Italian sodas" my other friend, Miyako, said giggling. Then there's my other friend who went from your super duper adorable girl with a loli face too a super duper stunning chic girl who make guys stop in their tracks just to watch her body sway back and forth. Even though Momoko's body was much curvier then Miyako, Miyako enjoyed her cute curves often complementing them with a few tight shirts, even a few which showed her belly button. She's not to be confused with a slut, trust me this chick called Princess totally has that area covered, besides Bubbles just way too innocent.

"No joke" I said chuckling. And then there's me with a body of a thirteen year old boy. No curves at all and my cup size: a double… A. Please do try to hold in your bursts of giggles I'm telling this to you face to face, well face to screen. Anyways back to my body I'm totally underdeveloped when it comes to, well _women_ parts, but I'm really tall for my age which helps with basketball and everything I'm 5'6 yet no curves. In my opinion this is another reason why guys avoid me. I have no sex appeal what-so-ever and I hang out with the two most wanted single girls in the school… No, not just grade, school! I'm not complaining or anything, well I am, but this story is focused on me need you forget. So, something's bound to happen, right?

"You're right I should I wouldn't want to get bloa-"

"MATSUBURA-SAN!" I heard a shrill voice scream and I cringed at the sound of the voice.

"Y-yes" I stutter as I see my homeroom teacher come over to the three of us and I looked to both of my sides hoping for support from either of them, but they fled away so fast I can still see their clouds of dust. _Cowards!_ I shout in my head mentally as well as pulling out my hair, mentally that is.

"You got into another fight!" She shouted at me and I gulped. So, what if it was my 37th fight since I got into tenth grade crime never takes a vacation so why should I? "This is the what billionth one you've gotten into I'm going to have to suspend you" she said and you could tell by the look in her eye she was dead serious and somewhat joyous to this. My eyes dilated as soon as she had said those last few words.

I ever so gracefully wrapped my arms and legs around her leg clinging tightly before I started begging. "No you can't do that my mom would kill me and my dad. oh, what my dad would do. Please sensei if there is any love in that cold shriveled up heart of yours please please please don't suspend me. I'll do anything!" I practically scream which drew unneeded attention to us.

"Anything" she says looking down at me and I nodded so fast it felt like I was an indestructible bobble head. "Really then," she said before an evil smirk was placed onto her face. "I want you to bring the three ganged members of the infamous RowdyRuff boys back to the school" she said and I felt my world soon begin to shatter.

_Whatever I have of my high school life is now and forever over… Me and my stupid wish for something to happen to me._

* * *

**Cosmic:** Good luck Kaoru… That's all I have to say to that chapter thanks for the reviews don't forget to continue to do so pretty pretty please


	3. Jumping Out a Window Just to See You

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"You can't be serious" I say and my sensei looked down at me evilly, I knew there was always to hate her. She always did give me extra homework just because I slept in class, very very often.

"Unless you don't want to be suspended from school, now off" she said shaking her leg getting me off of her leg. "You have exactly two weeks to get those boys back to the school before your time is up and you're out, good luck you're going to need it" her lips begin to curl into a twisted smirk and she laughed turning her heel back to the school.

"Kao-chan" I heard the girls squeal and I grimace at the nickname they said.

They both joined me in a hug and Momoko looked me in the eyes teary eyed "we thought you were as good as gone."

"You guys overreact, I'm fine" I say playing it off cool.

"No you aren't did you really thinking that we weren't eavesdropping" Miyako said giving me a look.

I scratched the back of my head nervously and gave an awkward laugh. "Do you think I could-"

"You're screwed" they say simultaneously giving me looks sharing the same expression and I felt my heart fall.

"So it's no use then?"

"Not totally I mean if you try super duper hard" Miyako said with what I think was sarcastic enthusiasm.

"No kidding" Momoko said under her breath and I glared at her and she gave me a smile.

"Whatever, let's just go back to class makes me her pet monkey on top of all of this" I say and we begin walking back to the classroom. I looked to one of the open windows like I used to do in middle school and my eyes widen instantly regretting that I had looked. I took in a deep breath and began running toward the window and jumped out of it leaving my friends shell shocked.

_And so it begins._

* * *

**Cosmic: **Speaking of shells… I caught a turtle earlier this month whenever my uncle took us fishing. Thanks for the reviews to everyone who did and please continue I really enjoy reading them


	4. De Shota Boy

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"How many times do I have to tell you," I shout and then cover my skirt as I fell to the ground. "To get lost!" I shout and the boy in front of me and he starts to shake and run forward to me with his arms out wide and starts sobbing. "Cut it out you're getting snot on my shirt, man and I just paid Shou to clean it" I say pushing him away and take in the boy in front of me with brown hair and light green eyes (with tears in them) and was a total shota boy.

"K-Kaoru-nee" he wailed and wrapped his arms around me again.

_Ok, this guy is not my brother. And then the next thing you're probably 'didn't you say you were untouched by a guy' well, I still am. This guy, this shrimp who will probably get more guys following him then I ever would is, my cousin and we're the same age just in case you were wondering._

"Get off for the last time!" I shout managing to get out of Kyou's iron grip.

"B-but, Kaoru-"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing running away!" I heard someone shout and then three shadows come from around the side and my eyes widen realizing who they were.

"The RowdyRuff Boys" I growl under my breath.

"Aw, hiding behind a girl are you?" The youngest of the group, Riku said with a smirk.

"How pathetic" the oldest and leader of the group, Kaito scoffed.

"That's no use even this little girl can't help you" the middle one of the group, Shiro said coming close to Kyou and I blocked his view of him and Shiro looked up glaring at me.

"Listen here sugar-"

_PUNCH._

"Who the BEEP do you thing you little BEEPS think you are, the BEEP? Beating up a scrawny wimp like him doesn't and what the BEEP did you BEEP call me?" I scream getting in a fighting stance blinded by my hatred of these cowards and then remembered I had to get them back to school.

The one who I had punched looked up to me with eyes of wonder and were… Sparkling. "Hit me again" he said grabbing my arm.

"What?!" I shout and back away, but he continues to cling to me.

"Hit me again" he said and my eyes widened and a breeze came by and picked up my skirt so my panties were revealed.

I blush and glare as all of them looked "don't look!" I shout and without thinking my arm is already out of his grip and my fist had already mads contact with that freak called Shiro. I look back to Kyou and grab his hand and made a bolt for it.

_Shit, what the hell did I just do?!_

* * *

**Cosmic:** fufufufu did you guys think I would be that predictable? That would be no fun at all I have to keep you guys guessing and interested! Hope you enjoyed and please review and those who did for the last chapter thanks a bunches!


	5. A Creepy Bunch of Guys

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Wait, so Kyou transferred here?" Momoko asked as soon as the class had ended and I groaned.

"And bumped into the Rowdy Ruffs, don't forget about that Momoko" Miyako added and also looked to me which led me to groan louder.

"And that Shiro guy likes it when you punch him, he has to be a masochist then" Momoko said crossing her arms.

"What a creepy bunch of guys" Miyako said shivering.

"Um, Miyako" Momoko said and I heard her eep.

"You" I heard a familiar voice say and I lifted my head up to see who it was and flinched when I saw it was Shiro and he had a gauze on the area I had punched. "You" he repeated again and he lifted his arms up and he had this scary look on his face and he started shaking. "Will, you go out with me!" He shouted slamming his arms down on the desk and looking to me for an anwer.

_What?_

* * *

**Cosmic: **Yayy for super short chapters! Okk here's the deal because this chapter was so so so sooo short if I get a total of seven to ten reviews by today I will update it today. Thatt sound good? Okk once again thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter


	6. Rabies

**Butch's P.O.V.**

_Before the sudden confession…_

"You're BEEP kidding me right?" my brother Kaito said staring me down.

"She doesn't even have any sex appeal and you my friend are all about those curves" my youngest brother Riku said with a smirk.

"I'm now sort of into girls with flat chests" I say holding my chin scratching it as I was sent into d*ay dreams about that girl and her dynamic punch. Now that's certainly a girl mom would like if I brought her home I thought to myself.

"Sure you are and I have rabies" Kaito said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, we need to get you checked out for that then" Riku said looking at Kaito and put his hand up to Kaito's forehead.

"I don't really have them, I would be dead if I did you idiot!" Kaito screamed at Riku.

"Well, sorry I would know that if we actually go to school" Riku said glaring at Kaito.

"We should start going back maybe then I can go see that girl again and talk to her" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"No way we're sticking it to the man by doing this, besides you always lose your cool when it comes to a girl you actually like you end up asking her out which ends up scaring the girl away" Kaito says crossing his arms.

"What man?" Riku says at the same time I say "I do not!"

"He means dad, Riku" I say annoyed.

"Oh, him who cares let's just go back to school so I can get a girlfriend" Riku says throwing his arms up into the air.

"I second going to school!" I shout and Kaito glares at us.

"Not. Happening" he said glaring at us.

_Five minutes later…_

"It smells like old books in here?" Riku said looking around the hall way.

"What did you expect moron" Kaito said sourly.

"Such a sourpuss" Riku said looking at Kaito who was sulking.

"Guys look it's her" I say pointing to the girl who had hit me.

"Go get her, bro!" Riku said smiling idiotically.

"Yeah so we can get out of this hell hole already" Kaito said annoyed.

"Ok here I go I'll go introduce myself and I bet you I want freeze up and ask her out!" I say with a smirk.

* * *

**Cosmic: **There, hope you guys enjoyed it. Also thanks for the reviews and please continue to review


	7. Diamond in the Rough

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

_Well this has to be the first_ I thought to myself as Shiro stood in front of me scarier than ever asking me out. I should probably tell him off gently…

"No" I say blankly staring up at him and then Shiro froze up.

"Excuse us for a moment" I hear Momoko say and then I hear her mummer something else to him, but she talked way too fast for me to understand her; then I was dragged away by both Miyako and Momoko leaving a crushed Shiro.

"What do you think you were doing rejecting him so coldly!" Miyako shouted at me and they both pushed me against the wall.

"Yeah and did you even think about the possibilities that could happen?" Momoko shrilled at me and both me and Miyako looked at her funny. "This could be your chance, to have a first real boyfriend" she said looking at me seriously.

"you really want to set her up with a yankee!" Miyako shouted at her.

"I'm not that desperate, you know" I say glaring daggers at her.

"But still think about it, I bet you could get those guys back with your _feminine_ charm" Momoko said to me and I looked at her as if I was talking to a complete and utter stranger.

"What feminine charm as you can see I've got absolutely none of that" I say glaring at her and spun around to even show her.

"Well, you actually do Kaoru" Miyako said looking me over a grin pulling at her lips.

"See with a bit of a makeover you'll no longer be in your diamond in the rough faze" Momoko says her eyes sparkling.

"Wait please don't tell me you're planning on giving me a-"

"Makeover" they shrilled at the top of their lungs.

"And I know just who to call" Miyako said pulling out her light blue flip phone with a tiny man made glass ball key chain around it. (glass ball not to be confused with a glass ball, but a glass ball has air inside of it most can be found (along with sea glass) at ship wreck beach a three to four hour drive from Misawa)

_Wh-What's going to happen to me?_

* * *

**Cosmic: **Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry for not updating so much, it's cause I have so much summer homework and I only have a week left of summer vacation and I only got half the summer! Anyways I apologize for the late chapter, but there it was hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	8. Genuinely Real

** Butch's P.O.V.**

"Rejection, how does it feel because you know big bro I've never felt it before" Riku says holding a plastic spoon up to my mouth and I glared him down.

"Shut up" I growled at him.

"Sorry, but I'll be adding salt to the cut in your pride by saying I told you so! Aww, it feels so nice to say that actually I take back the sorry 'cause you should've just listened to me. This is exactly why I'm the l-"

"Oh, shut up both of you already!" I shout at them getting back on my feet and went downstairs and went out of the school and bumped into some girl.

"Hey watch it" the girl screamed at me glaring at me and then covered her mouth and then looked up at me. She was kinda cute, but she didn't seem like someone I would be attracted to. She had dark auburn hair pulled into two long pig tails held by dark blue ribbons and had navy blue eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean for the sudden outburst" she said with a sigh and then walked away and I gave her a weird look as she went.

My mind drifted back to what that ginger girl had said. 'Don't worry I'm sure that we'll have her think it over meet us up at that new café the one with the light green sign, we'll see how you two go from there' the girl had said grinning up at me. I blushed as the thought crept into my head about going out with her and I then shook my head.

"Hey, look it's Butch" I heard some high pitched voice squeal and looked over and then sighed as I saw a few girls from middle school that I fooled around with in the past, but I then stopped fooling around with such air headed nit wits because I realized there was no feeling to what I was doing.

"Hi, Mia and Aoi" I say trying to play the nice guy and they giggled.

"Wow school huh? Can't believe you're actually going back" Aoi said giggling still as Mia looked me over and mainly stared at my crotch.

"Yeah, well I better get going I have people to see and things to do" I say and start walking until I felt one of them catch my arm.

"Oh, come on Butchie why don't we go to that one karaoke joint and have some fun for old time's sake" Mia said fluttering her eyelashes.

"No, I'm good" I say pulling away from her and I felt their glares bore into my back. I sigh and think of that one girl with the amazing punch who seemed so genuine and real unlike those fakes.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Sorry for the wait everyone! But there it is… Please continue to review and to those who have thanks ^^


	9. I Feel so Pretty

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Wh-where the heck do you think you're going to put that?" I stutter as Miyako had one of her friend's do my make-up.

"Oh, relax you are such a baby" Miyako's friend, Mari said.

"I am not!" I shout back getting to my feet and she glared at me.

"Sit down now" she said giving me a nasty glare. See Mari was some glam goddess she was just a stunner the person you obviously assumed was a total flirt and she was, but the only scary thing about her was when you pissed her off and her dragon nails those look like they could claw your eyes out. "And please sit still" she said obviously annoyed and I do as she says.

She continues to decorate my face by tweezing, waxing, putting all kinds of creams on my face, and putting make up on.

It was ten times worse when before she had done my hair, she said that if my hair was longer they would make me look more feminine and mature so she gave me hair extensions and did it by each strand.

"There my masterpiece is finally finished, I guarantee you will be attracting guys like honey if you just use these face creams. Even without any make up you'll be extremely attractive, but even with make –up you'll be no match for me" she said obnoxiously.

"And as far as clothes go that will be Miyako's be department and I'm out see you later Miyako, we'll get our nails done and catch up" she said winking at Miyako before she walked out the door and then the girls came in and was totally shell shocked.

"You look like a model, Kaoru!" the girls both screamed and rushed over to come and touch my hair.

"I do not" I say blushing a bit.

"Yes, you do models are suppose to be nice and thin instead of curvy like us" Miyako sighed and then looked up to us with bright eyes. "And now for clothes-"

"Noo, I am so done for the day do not going to happen" I say sighing noticing how it was nearly my curfew.

"She's right Miyako, Kaoru can always take so much girliness" Momoko said giggling.

Miyako then sighed and said, "Just don't forget the bag with all your new make-up and creams."

I nod and took the bag and left out the door. When I entered my house the males in the house totally freaked as for my mom she was going on and on about how I was finally becoming a woman.

_And once I finally got to the washroom to take off the make-up I noticed how pretty I looked, and I liked feeling pretty I realized. _

* * *

**Cosmic: **I want my other three weeks of summer! And no I'm not dead… Not yet


	10. One Teeny Weeny Little Set Back

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Kaoru dear," I hear my mom say shaking my shoulder gently.

"What is it" I groan rolling over.

"Your friend's ar-"

"Kaoru get up! We need to get your make-up done before school starts" I hear Miyako shout and I sighed.

"Ok" I scream back and then turn toward my mom. "If they take longer than ten minutes to do it tell me, they don't know when to stop" I sigh and my looked at me smiling and then left my room.

The two girls came in and sat on my bed.

"Your dad interrogated us again" Momoko said. "And he told me to cut back on the sweets, can you believe that" she complained.

"He also said that cheerleading wasn't a sport" Miyako sighed and then looked up at me her disappointment soon washed away to determination. "Anyways time to apply the make-up" she said.

I stood still as they applied the make-up and we then left for school. When we first got there a few people stood and their jaws dropped.

"Gosh, something's going to fly into their mouths if they keep them wide open like that" I say and Miyako giggled.

"It must be because they're looking at your transformation" Momoko said and Miyako nodded.

"So this is because of this?" I say pointing to my hair and face.

"Yeah amazing what a few products could do, huh?" Miyako said.

"It really wasn't a few products though" I say sighing.

"Let's just head to class, I want to see what that Shiro guy says about your new look" Momoko said dragging me to our homeroom.

"Momoko, you're moving too fast the soles of my shoes are wearing out" I shout and Miyako giggled beside me.

We then got to the classroom and along the way I was checked out by plenty of guys and my fan girls who whispered among themselves pointing at me; some of them had even had tears in their eyes.

But once we stood in their doorway we stood with our mouths open. I guess I wasn't the only one who had a make-over. Across the room the Rowdyruff boys stood talking to each other.

They actually looked presentable, what was even better was that they didn't look as if they were ready to kill someone as soon as they moved.

Then Shiro turned his head and looked to us, his eyes widened and he looked a bit confused. He then rose a finger at us, or mainly me and one word came out of his mouth…

_This has to be one of the setbacks of changing your appearance…_

* * *

**Cosmic: **Gyah, I'm sorry I haven't been updating I guess you could say I just haven't been inspired to write like I don't want to… before I loved coming home to write now it's just, bleh… Don't you love how I'm describing everything with sound effects? Anyways please review and thank you to the ones who have for the previous chapters!


	11. Something Real

**Cosmic:** I hate my new school so much! Everyone is just ugh, the kind of people who just err, I'll just say as soon as I walk through the gate I swear there is like this bubble thing around it of cologne and perfume I got my first headache from this…

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean what I had said, but she just looked like one of those girls I used to date. Maybe, she had just forgot to wear make-up that day or something and that punch was just a fluke or something.

"Did you just call me what I thought you did" she said glaring at me.

"Yes, do you want me to say it for you again or are you getting to old" I say. Ouch, maybe I laid it on too thick I can get overly cocky at times like this, but maybe she deserves it all those other girls certainly did; they were such bitches.

"Maybe I am you should say it again just to make sure that I wasn't hearing things, I should have a reason to be the total BEEP out of you" she said glowering as her two friends were trying their best to calm her down, but it didn't seem to work one bit on her.

"Hag" I say and she turned beet red and I felt her fist hit me once again.

"Tell me then little boy, does a hag hit like that!" she shouted glaring at me.

I touched my cheek and saw her walk out of the class with her friends right behind her.

"Hey, man gosh she got you good man. Kaito how much you wanna bet there'll be a big blue bruise there tomorrow?"

"Riku do me a huge favor and shut up" Kaito said annoyed and then took a look at me. "It's gonna be three weeks and I expect a thousand yen by then."

"I say at least two and you're on" Riku said laughing.

"And Shiro, saying 'hag' isn't the best pick up line you could've said to that girl" Kaito said.

"Don't worry I'm not all that into her anyways anymore" I say.

"Oooh, that's cold Shiro" Riku said still laughing.

I nodded, all I wanted was just one real girl who doesn't wear a mask is that so hard to find?


	12. Remember Me?

**Cosmic**: I'm going to have to cut it short today because I thought this would be the best way to do it, but if I get at least five reviews by tonight then I'll update tonight again

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Guys are all such jerks, I didn't even want to do this! I just like how I turned out, but I guess I'm not allowed to feel pretty.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I stopped in my tracks and felt my cheeks which were wet.

'Why am I crying? It's not like I even like that a-hole' I say and wipe my tears away which had probably smudged my make-up.

I ran through the hall ways and I heard the girls scream out my name, but I just sped up. I knew all they were going to do was just give me support and comforting words, but that's not what I needed right now. I needed take out my frustration on something; anything would do.

I continued to run blindly throughout the hallways before I bumped into something hard which knocked me right to the ground.

"Woah, man whoever you are you seriously have the hardest head ever" a masculine voice said and chuckled.

"Kaoru," the voice said, "you look um, wow is that really you, man I haven't seen you in forever."

I finally looked up to see eyes of the color of a dark brown.

"It's me Mitch do you remember me?"

_And now this..._


	13. Hugs All Around!

**Cosmic:** You guys didn't quite get there sorry Dx and also for not updating sooner I had a project for journalism and my partner still hasn't responded to me at all so I'm freaking out right now and I'm writing to cool my head

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"You do remember me right?" he asks pointing to himself.

I begin to get closer to him to get a better look at him. I see him smirk slightly and then purse his lips.

"BEEP" I scream and punch him.

He looked up at me rubbing his cheek and gave me a playful grin, "Yup, you're Kaoru" he said.

I rolled my eyes and got up leaving him.

"We haven't seen each other for, what seven years and you're just going to greet me by knocking me off my feet and punching; I mean that is typical Kaoru, but you would at the very least you would help me up" he said laughing and I heard his footsteps close behind me until he was right next to me.

"You've changed Kaoru" he said and then looked me over, "in more ways than one" he said that playful grin returning to his face.

I then stopped abruptly and him as well his expression turning to confusion. I glared at him and all the while taking him in, "Will you please stop flirting me" I say and then under my breath I mutter, "it's good to see you too."

The grin returned once again to his face, "There's the Kaoru I know and love" he said scooping me into a hug.

I glared him down and he finally had stopped hugging me. "So what class do you have?" I ask and he perked up bringing me into another hug.

"You're so cute wanting to know my schedule and all" he said swinging me back and forth.

"Isn't there a rule around here about no loitering in the hallways or something?" I heard a voice say across from us and my eyes landed straight on Shiro.

I pushed myself away from Mitch and looked to Butch glaring at him, "Wow looks like the school's infamous yankee member actually wants to be a good boy" I say, "Who knows what's going to happen next; maybe Hell might even freeze over" I say sarcastically. I didn't mean to sound like such a BEEP there's just something about him that makes my blood boil around him; there's also this weird feeling I get in my chest like some snake is coiling around my heart wanting it to burst.

I than ever so gracefully walked past him with Mitch on my heels, "who was that guy?"

"Just some BEEP head" I answer.

_Hopefully Shiro didn't get the wrong impression about me and Mitch, not because I care if he thinks I'm single or anything!_


	14. Jealousy Can Drive a Peron Mad

**Cosmic: **My partner turned in the project yayy ^^ Ok there I got my happy part out now for me to go depressing… Worst day of school ever! There much better now for the next chapter

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

_That BEEP head _I thought to myself as I replayed of what had happened in the hallway and I let out a low growl, which had scared the girls who were swooning over me and my brothers just a few seconds ago.

_I shouldn't direct all my anger out on him, it should also be the BEEP he's sleeping with_ I thought and glared at the back of her head. I grabbed the sharpened pencil that had rested near the edge of my desk and stabbed her in the back of the neck with it.

"Ow, what the hell you A-hole" she shouted as she spun around to glare at me.

"You annoyed me so I felt the need to poke you with something sharp."

"Listen here you BE-"

"Matsubura! Jojo! That is surely not the way we greet new students here" the teacher shouted over her and glared at both of us until we both had settled down. She then looked to the door with a smile, but it really didn't look like a smile more like a snarl, "You can come in now."

The guy came in and smiled at all of us, "Yo, I'm Mitchelson Mitch nice to meet all of you" he said and then took a deep bow.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't you know it's impolite to bow that low."

The teacher gave me a dirty look and then turned to the guy with that smile/snarl, "Pick anywhere you would like to sit."

His eyes looked over the classroom and grinned when he saw Kaoru, then the grin faded as he saw me sitting behind him. "Can I sit there?" He asks pointing at me.

"Of course, Shiro you can sit in the front row next to Himeoko" she says gesturing to some girl with straight auburn hair.

I glared at Mitch as I passed him and he returned it with a snicker. I sat next to that Himeoko chick and she gave me a smirk, "Hey there."

I looked at her and noticed her skirt was shortened and her shirt was unbuttoned a bit displaying a generous amount of cleavage.

"Like what you see?" She said giggling.

"Do me a favor and don't ever BEEPING talk to me again" I say glaring at her and her expression turned to shock.

"Ok, everyone will you now turn to page…"

**An hour later…**

I swear as soon as I had exited out of that classroom I was flocked by girls who were asking me all kinds of questions like my number and such.

"Hey Jojo-kun do you have a girlfriend?" One girl said looking at me desperately.

I then felt two arms wrap around my arm, "He is ladies sorry" that girl Himeoko said smirking and smiled up at me.

"You are not dating him you snake!" One girl had screamed and they soon started to bicker with each other.

I blocked them out and then saw Kaoru who was probably laughing at something that Mitch had said and then he ever so slyly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she had let it stay there.

I look at Himeoko who was still bickering with the girls and I grabbed her chin and forcefully kissed her hard and then parted leaving her star struck. I turned to the girls and smiled, "Actually we are" I say and kiss her again.


	15. Stealing a Kiss

**Cosmic: **Homework is a pain in the BEEP *sigh* I just sensored myself… And messing up my spelling is just bad right now, good thing I'm copying it off a paper… Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Come on Kaoru, at least tell me that you're a little happy that I switched seats with that guy, just a little" Mitch said as we exited the classroom.

"Ok" I say laughing a bit, "I am just a teeny tiny bit glad that you switched seats with hum."

"Good, because I am absolutely positive that you won't mind buying me lunch then" he says putting his arm around me and gave me that silly grin again. (author's note: Apparently less than three seconds is a long time to Butch… Go figure)

"You wish!" I say taking his arm off of me, "he wasn't that big ppf a pain."

He grinned at me and then directed his attention to all the shouts and my gaze traveled to where his was.

"Isn't that guy new?"

"Not really, but I guess he kinda is"

"What a player"

"You have no idea" I mutter under my breath. I continued to look at them before I felt someone , Mitch probably, tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw my sensei; the one who nearly expelled me.

"You do realize that when I said for you to bring back the boys, I also had meant that you to make sure they behave themselves right? She says and points back to Shiro and Himeoko who seemed to be having a contest of who could eat the others face off, "and if you don't you'll be-"

"Expelled, I got it" I say waving her off. I would be more than happy to break apart the lip locking couple.

I stormed through the crowd as they soon began to parted for me. I then stopped, crossed my arms, and drummed my fingers against my arm. Himeoko pulled away from him and examined me.

"It's rude to stare you know, but I would understand if you would want to see what a real kiss looks like" she said with a smirk.

I felt myself blush softly and then shook my head back and forth. "As if I would want a guys tongue half way down my throat," _I would want it nice and soft with no teeth._

"Besides if she ever wanted a kiss she could just go to Mitch" Shiro says in a nasty tone.

I felt myself blush darker and let out a loud growl from my frustration and I grabbed his ear and pulled him away by the ear to the staircase.

"Ow, what the hell!" he shouted.

I glared at him and pushed him against the wall. "You BEEP me off so much" I say and then kiss him.


	16. Surprise!

**!**


	17. Sorry Guys, but we Must Stop SOPA

**Cosmic: **okie dokie dudes and dudettes (did I even spell that right :p wait... bigger subject) I don't know if you've haven't heard of SOPA it's a good

time that you do! (yayy for practicing jurnalism gyah, going off topic again DDx) So anyways the government is deciding to make the copyright stuff more

official which means we can't even use disclaimers or anything; which also means no more covers for anyone on youtube *tear trickles down*, one of

the sadest things no more internet translated manga because (those things yeah I may be wrong on this one but it is copyrighted and is uploaded to

the internet), also you know those things where people teach you kinda how to use stuff for example some chick telling you about 'eos' (dont judge me

I can spend my time how ever I want... like how some dudes choose to jack off to porn instead of just getting a girlfriend and just- That was Butch!

*points at him dramaticallly*

**Butch:** Whaaaaa-

Anyways there would also be no more abling (lol made up word of the day!) and there would be no more blaming things on Butch

**Butch:** Hey, not cool

**Cosmic: **It's ok Butch shhh; so if you're able to check out this article which gives you more information to read and as well as a petition to sign it also

special shout out to Lunapok who without her I wouldn't have signed and leave a quick review to let me know if you're against it and if you aren't

well, certain things may accur

planet. infowars activism/stop-sopa-2013-petition-its-time-to-sign (put together where I put all the spaces)


	18. Deer in the Headlights

**Cosmic: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever and I'm ten times sorrier that this will be a short chapter Dx, but never fear… Well to those who have reviewed, I decided that the ones who had reviewed the last chapter of SOPA (this also includes you lazylollipop girl because you did mention 'info') will be put into a name shuffling thingy and whoever gets selected you're character will become a part of my story; see there are advantages of reviewing to those of you who have thought otherwise

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I can tell you one thing that I'm absolutely positive about; this is has to be Kaoru's first kiss for sure. This means I was wrong about her; wrong about thinking that she was a BEEP and a BEEP, but she is a BEEP.

I brought her closer to me as our lips lightly touching the other as we made out. Her body was warm against mine which always seemed to be cold. This kiss was something unlike any of the other kisses I've ever had had before; it was pure and seemed real which was what I was looking for.

I opened my eyes just a bit and saw that she had her eyes closed tightly and her nose was scrunched up and it looked like she was fighting herself.

Then our teeth had made this clinking sound as they bumped against the others. She pulled away from me and was breathing heavily. Her face was flushed and once her eyes met mine she looked like a deer in the headlights and bolted away making her escape before I could say anything.


	19. Confusing

**Cosmic:** So Kimeko-san you have won, congrats! Those who reviewed the last chapter thank you so very much and continue to review I love seeing what you guys have to say

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

_What the hell did I just do!_ I thought to myself as I ran throughout the hallways. My heart was still racing and it wasn't from me running through the hallways like a madman. I felt all jittery and my whole body was tingling from the places that Shiro had touched and my heart just wouldn't sit still it felt like it would, might even jump out of me.

As soon as I had felt my body start to get tired I stopped and rested against the wall. _This is just urg!_ I scream in my head and slam my arms against the lockers next to me.

I growled loudly frustrated that I couldn't exactly figure out why I had kissed him. There was a number of reasons why like, from him saying he liked her and then called her a hag when she walked into the classroom and as soon as class he had went straight to the school's BEEP and started getting it on with her.

I sighed and my heart still wouldn't stop and I went to the bathroom. _Maybe I should just try, to go back to my cover self and forget about wanting to act girly just a bit _I thought sadly and sighed and placed my bag down and grabbed out a pair of scissors and was nearly ready to cut my hair when she heard a feminine cry out.


	20. Attacked

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"What the heck" I say putting the scissors on the sink and then went out of the bathroom and the girls scream was heard again. 'It must be outside' I say and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I slowly crept outside and the girl's screams could still be heard, but were beginning to fade. I began to run toward the screams which began to get louder.

"Somebody help me!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, "Somebody please!"

I turned into an alleyway to see an older buff man holding a foreign girl with long red hair in two navy blue bows and had navy blue eyes. Her eyes then lit up when she saw me and she mouthed 'help' and I nodded.

I slowly crept towards her and I then felt a sharp pain on my head and then a man chuckling and that was it before I saw black.

**Cosmic:** Shorter!


End file.
